wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadeClan/Roleplay
Quillstar sat down, in front of her, Fireblaze, the young new warrior sat a squirrel down, trying to please the leader with his hunting When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze leaped in the air and fell awkwardly n the ground looking at the leaders face User:Runningfireclawheart Quillstar grimly shook her head. will he ever learn? "What kind of warrior are you?" she snarled. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Anger burned in the blood of the feisty warrior. "A better one then you could dream of being!" He snapped. Then,saw his mistake. And ducked down. User:Runningfireclawheart Fury blazed throug her. "How dare you speak to your leader that way!" Quillstar almost lunghed at his face but forced herself not to. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you to speak to me that way?" He meowed. User:Runningfireclawheart Quillstar began to tense but the bushes parted and they're deputy, Fernstorm padded out he looked at them both. "At each others throats again are you?" he meowed in a mellow voice. "Quillstar Hollydove caught you a vole, go eat it and calm down." Quillstar padded away. Fernstorm turned to Fireblaze. "A nag isn't she?" he asked the orange tom. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze gave a purr. "You have no idea!" He said. User:Runningfireclawheart Fernstorm purred. "But don't push her too hard now, she's an old leader and a good one." Fernstorm told him calmly. Then swished his tail. "But we can have our fun teasing her, as I enjoy annoying her." When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze felt strange asking the question he was about to bring up. "Which life is she on?" He asked. User:Runningfireclawheart Fernstorm shook his head. "I trust you to keep it a secret but the medicine cat is the only one who knows. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Tanglepaw ran through the forest she stopped when she saw Fernstorm and Fireblaze. "Hi!" she mewed and ran to them Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 22:23, October 12, 2015 (UTC) The young warrior saw the other cat. "Hello Tanglepaw! How are you?" He asked. WOLFBLAZE 02:33, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "I'm great!" she purred, flecking her tail and pouncing on a leaf. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 03:59, October 15, 2015 (UTC) The warrior purred. "Come on, want to go huntering?" Fireblaze asked. WOLFBLAZE 11:59, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah!" she ran off into the forest. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 13:22, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft walked into camp, she was hungry, as well as skinny. Where had she been? ~Hollytuft Quillstar padded into camp, flecking her tail madly. "Attack!" a cat screeched and when she turned around a cat bit into her throat and other ran around her, she fell out of the jaws and was limp. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:39, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw ran over to her leader. "Are you okay?" she asked. Quillstar didn't reply, blood welled from her throat. ----- "Shadowpaw look out!" Viperclaw yowled.Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '''' 23:08, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Browse